Dale enter a un amor imposible
by decodeistamara
Summary: Quien pensaría que encontraría el amor a través de internet... Quien pensaría que la distancia fuera nuestro enemigo... Quien pensaría que este sería un amor imposible... ¡FANFIC TWILIGHT BELLA&EDWARD TODOS HUMANOS!


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente inventada por mi  
**

Yo no sé nada de esto, Rosalie - le recordé por décima vez

Vamos, Bells. Todo el mundo lo usa - me regañó mientras me creaba una cuenta -. Tú no te quedarás atrás.

Rosalie se revolucionó cuando en un tema de conversación yo conté que no tenía una cuenta en internet como todo el mundo tiene.

Estábamos en una reunión de amigas en mi casa, como cualquier sábado por la noche, pero Rosalie no pudo resistirse al yo no tener una cuenta en internet. ¿Cuenta de qué? Ni idea.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender a usar esto? - miraba extrañada la pantalla.

- Esto se llama facebook, querida amiga, y se conoce personas - me explicaba como si fuera la cuestión más obvia -. Te agregaré a algunos amigos de mi lista y ahí tú vas conociendo, es fácil...

Y estuvo toda la noche explicándome para qué servía cada opción mientras que nuestras demás amigas seguían en plan de sábado por la noche.

- ¡Oh, mira! Ya cinco amigos te han aceptado tu solicitud de amistad - no entendía lo que hablaba Rosalie, esto de la tecnología no iba conmigo -. Te ha aceptado Emmett Cullen, es muy guapo este chico, estuve unas noches hablando con él por web cam, te lo presto como amigo porque él es mío. También te ha aceptado Harry Styles, si es un chico muy guapo pero nunca he hablado con él, bueno de todas formas...

No terminó de decirme los cinco nombres cuando de pronto salió un sonido de los parlantes y una ventanita apareció en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

- Bells, mira. Un chico ya te está hablando - puso cara de coqueta. Esta chica me mataba, se emocionaba más que yo -. Su nombre es Edward

- Mmm sí, qué interesante - quizás no era muy buena en la tecnología, pero sí era experta en la ironía.

- ¡Vamos! No seas amargada. Edward te ha dicho un 'hola' - leyó lo que me había escrito el chico.

Yo no aguanté más y cerré el laptop casi causando un accidente en las manos de Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, pequeña traviesa? - no estaba segura si estaba preguntando porqué cerré el laptop o porqué estuve a punto de apretar sus dedos con la nueva manicure.

- Quiero divertirme esta noche, pero no vagando en el internet. Quizás mañana... - casi le estaba rogando.

Gracias a Dios que Rosalie cedió, pero sabía que esto no iba por mucho. Tenía un presentimiento de que mañana por la mañana tendría una pulga en mi oreja obligándome a sociabilizar. Claro, mi fuerte. Otra vez con la ironía.

Me desperté arriba de Rosalie y Angela encima de mí, las demás chicas por otras partes aunque no me fijé bien. La noche había sido de maravilla, la sellamos con una pasarela de ropa de verano. Aunque creo que fui la primera en rendirme en un largo sueño.

- ¡Chicas, despierten! - empecé a mover sus cuerpos - Mis padres no pueden encontrar todo desordenado.

- Un ratito más, uno nada mas... - rogaba entre dormida Jessica.

Las moví unos cinco minutos más a todas con mi fuerza de hombre interior y no dio ningún resultado. Era caso perdido. Gateé hasta mi celular, que estaba situado a un costado del televisor, y vi que eran las diez de la mañana. Un gran alivio ya que mis padres llegarían a las doce, teníamos tiempo.

Giré mi vista para encontrar mi ropa y lo primero que encontré fue el laptop de Rosalie. Lo ignoré por completo y saqué mi ropa que estaba debajo de él.

Me vestí casual, qué más daba si no saldría a ninguna parte, hasta el momento. Tampoco tenía que recibir a mis padres con el gran traje de bienvenida.

Mi camiseta musculosa, un short corto de color de blue jean, unas pantis negras con figuritas de anclas que compré la semana pasada en una tienda nueva que abrió en la ciudad, y finalizando mis típicas converse negras.

Sin más que hacer empecé a ordenar la ropa de mis amigas. Nuevamente me topé con el laptop, pero esta vez no me pude resistir.

Lo tomé y me situé en el living. Lo prendí y me dirigí al tiro a la página facebook, tal y como me había enseñado Rosalie.

Ingresé mi e-mail y contraseña:

Enter.

Sorprendida me di cuenta que me habían aceptado varias personas más, tanto chicos como chicas. Pero algo me distrajo y fue nuevamente ese sonido que salió de los parlantes, además de la aparición de una extraña ventana.

"Jasper: Hola"

¿Quién era este tipo? Sinceramente me daba miedo hablar con extraños, pero Rosalie dice que es normal ya que soy nueva en esto. Tampoco puedo ser tan tonta para dejarme engañar a pesar de todos esos reportajes que vi en la televisión sobre esto.

"Bells: Hola"

Esperé un minuto nerviosa y mirando para todos lados, quizás decidió no hablarme más.

"Jasper: ¿Cómo estás?"

¿Qué debía contestar ante esta pregunta? Muy bien, despertando de una pijamada con mis amigas. Rosalie esta tirada en el piso y creo que un poco borracha, igual que las demás pero yo estoy sobria, al menos.

"Bells: Muy bien, ¿y tu?"

En verdad no me interesaba pero tenía que dar una buena impresión, ¿o no?

"Jasper: Bien ¿De dónde eres?"

¿Pero qué carajos? Este chico es un sicópata en serie. ¿Por qué me pregunta estas cosas?  
¡Ah! Pero recordándolo bien, Rosalie me explicó que preguntas así eran frecuentes en este asunto. Aún así no deja de ser perturbante.

"Bells: Phoenix, Arizona y tu?"

"Jasper: Forks, un gusto Cuantos años tienes?"

"Bells: 16, aun pequeña jajaja y tu?"

"Jasper: 17 (: Oh! el día esta muy aburrido, este pueblo no hace más que llover..."

¿Llover? Qué aburrido, odio el frío. En Phoenix casi nunca caía una gota del cielo, ni siquiera en invierno. Por eso amo este lugar, amo el calor, el sol.

"Bells: Aquí el día esta muy lindo, el sol esta más hermoso que nunca ..."

"Jasper: En serio? que genial. Ojalá yo pudiera apreciarlo"

Y ahí fue cuando recordé que Rosalie me dijo: "_Te ha aceptado Emmett Cullen, es muy guapo este chico, estuve unas noches hablando con él por web cam..."_ Web cam... interesante.

"Bells: ¿Qué tal si te muestro el sol por web cam?, si te incomoda disculpa :S"

"Jasper: Harias eso por mi? Muchisimas gracias Bells. No te lo pedí por que pensé que sería muy incómodo para ti"

Iniciando web cam...

Se abrió otra ventana azul con la imagen de un chico rubio con cabello largo y con un poco de rulos. Unos grandes y redondos ojos verdes.

Lo primero que atiné a ver fue una pequeña sonrisa amistosa y me agitó la mano.

Yo lo imité y luego recordé cuál era el motivo de esta conversación.

Me paré del sillón y me dirigí a mi balcón, puse el laptop mirando hacia afuera para que Jasper pudiera notar lo que le había prometido.

- ¡Oh! Es hermoso... - se escuchó por los parlantes.

Menos mal que no estaba al frente de la cámara porque no sé que hubiese pensado de mí que me sorprendí tanto de que una voz saliera por aquellos agujeros.

- Mira amigo, es hermoso. ¿Cuándo iremos nuevamente a un lugar así? - ¿amigo? ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Giré el laptop apuntándome hacia mí nuevamente, y no solo estaba el chico rubio de ojos verdes sino atrás estaba un chico delgado, de cabello desordenado y hermoso castaño con ojos verdes. Creo que olvidé respirar por un minuto.

- Bells, ¿estás bien? - escuché decir nuevamente por los parlantes.

Pero fue en ese momento en que sentí alguien detrás de mí.

- ¿Así que con web cam, Isabella? - era la voz de Rosalie.

No atiné a otra cosa que cerrar el laptop a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - me preguntó extrañada Rosalie.

- No... lo... sé - dejé el laptop a un lado del sillón mientras que mis ojos estaban clavados en la pared amarilla.

- Estás loca... - continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

Nunca, pero nunca en mi corta vida había presenciado a un hombre tan hermoso. ¿Quién poseía tanta perfección? Tengo que conocerlo...

**Bueno... este es mi fic, mi primer fic. Espero que les guste ya que con mi beta, Ayla, y yo nos esforzamos mucho (:  
Subiré todos los martes y jueves... y eso... más que todo subo este fic por diversion  
Tami**


End file.
